Pet for the Prince
by Drops of Jupiter in My Hair
Summary: Naruto's tired of humans, so the half-demon decides to escape and go to the demon world where his kind is supposed to dwell. Things don't quite go his way though, when he ends up being the prince's pet! [SUPER LONG 1ST CHAPTER, SasuNaru, future yaoi (meaning gay couples), don't like, don't read.]


**AN:** A few people cave me a bunch of good comments on this from my oneshot collection (feel free to check it out. It's called 'Mochi Flavored Chaos') so I'm making it an actual story.

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, nor am I making any profit from this.

**Summary;** Naruto's tired of humans, so the half-demon decides to escape and go to the demon world where his kind is _supposed_ to dwell. Things don't quite go his way though, when he ends up being the prince's **_pet_**!

**Warnings;** AU, fantasy, cursing, SasuNaru in the future, maybe some mentions of perverted stuff.

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck, fuck, fuck!" I muttered as I dashed. Faster, further, harder. I tugged down on my oversized deep green T-shirt, making sure that it was still hiding my tails.

While I had the ability to shrink them down to the size of cotton balls and grow them as large as they would be in my true form if I wanted, I could not make them simply 'disappear' like many humans believed. For example, the moment at hand. I had my seven tails all shrunken down to the size of peaches, all waggling merrily with the speed at which I was running. They looked basically like puff balls, but they each had a little nub that trailed out and wagged. When I grew them larger though, the fat little puffs evened out so they looked more like long fluffy tails and less like cotton balls with waggling nubs.

Luckily, my mid-thigh length baggy shirt hid them well, so no one would notice them unless they really looked. I could probably make them even smaller, but constantly compacting my tails actually took energy. It was much easier to maintain a smaller size if they were at least the size of my human form body. It would even be easier to just have their normal size! But having tails that large would probably take up the area of about 3 (very large) houses.

Yes, in my true form, my tails are that large. And actually, when I grow older, I'll have _nine_ tails in all (it's been that way in my family since forever), but I only grow a tail when I grow older. Or, I can speed along the process by becoming stronger or learning something new.

Hah. Me learning on my own will. _Suuure_.

Anyway, as I continued to let my chakra (chakra's basically energy in its natural form. A sort of 'magic' that monsters and demons use) get consumed by forcing my tails to stay so tiny, my ears on the other hand sat erect and at full attention. They twitched and flicked at any strange sound- even a few natural sounds caught their sensitive attention. Though honestly it was hard to hear over my rapidly beating heart, my heavy breathing, and the dry autumn leaves crunching beneath my bare feet.

It was long, cold days like this that I wished I had gotten up the guts to at least steal some human pants or underwear- the shirt helped hide everything _personal_, but didn't protect me from the cold like on afternoons such as the one at hand.

It was a chilly sunset and I could see puffs of hot breath escaping my dry, pink-dusted lips. The souls of my feet were frozen and I could barely feel the twigs and rocks beneath them. My palms were clammy, yet still cold, and I could swear all of the sweat rolling off of my body was freezing as soon as it ran down my legs (away from my large shirt's protection).

It wasn't necessarily too obnoxiously cold out, but since I was running so fast and the chilly air was basically slapping my face, it felt far colder than it actually was. And come on. The shirt only reached about midway between my hips and knees. One pervy gust of wind later and there would be no more use for the article of clothing.

I couldn't slow down though. Not until I was far enough away from the villagers that they wouldn't chase me anymore. Not until I crossed the border from the human world into the demon world. I had never done so before because my parents both resembled humans in their looks physically, and easily hid their extra appendages.

They apparently deemed the human world safer than the monster world for their son, me. I would have probably believed them too, if it wasn't for my accident when I was 5. Ever since then... Things were never the same. As if the difference between myself and the humans...

As if the difference between us was much larger...

And so, after witnessing something terrible only a few days prior- I revealed myself. Could anyone really blame me though? I was suddenly molested by some damn old man! I'm fucking 17 already- turning 18 in a few months! I'd never been molested before (maybe looked at questionably, but never actually groped)! So _excuuuuse _**me **for being startled and accidentally letting my tails grow large and slip out the top of my pants. _Excuuuse _**me **for letting my ears escape the painful clips I was forced to wear every day. And most of all, _**please **_pardon my accidental growl at the old pervert.

However, I wasn't the one who made him fall backwards with fearful eyes. Surely my growl couldn't be _that _scary. I mean, come on. I still had sparkly pink clips in my hair for Christ sake. My fangs hadn't even extended yet- only my nails growing a bit sharper. It's not _my _fault he happened to be religious. He seemed to deem me the devil as soon as my animalistic parts sprung free.

And no, I didn't tackle nor kill the guy. In fact, I was so terrified of the fact that I had actually revealed myself- after living for 17 years without much of a hitch- that I ran. Like a coward.

A coward who hid in shadows and snuck by with feline-like flexibility until he made it back to his home.

A coward with 7 fluffy golden tails, all tipped a snowy white, though they were shrunken at the time.

A coward with 2 sparkly pink Barbie clip-on clips still stuck on my hair from when my ears had escaped them.

A coward who _might _have accidentally pissed himself with fear when he finally reached home, panting harshly, and realizing for about the 3rd time what he had actually done. _Maybe_.

Anyway, that wasn't such a good idea (the accidental spill _and _the revealing myself). They came to my house, basically slamming down the door! Of course I escaped (through the second floor bathroom window) and managed to flee. Too bad they had got me right before I was about to enter my shower. I had wanted to clean up and pack before I left, so I was going to shower first to think things through. The thought that the old pervert happened to be the mayor and that _maybe _he would alarm everyone **immediately **just _happened_ to conveniently slip my mind.

So I ran, stark naked, right into the forest in my backyard area. I hung around for a few days before the staring, blushing animals started to bother me and I managed to snag an oversized shirt from someone's clothing line. Of course I _**had**_ to choose the orange shirt, and of course someone also happened to be walking by and saw the 'demon' due to his bright clothing. So the chase continued.

About 2 days later I managed to meet someone who didn't give a shit about what the hell I was, and let me hang around for a few days. Only a few though, because she had children and didn't want to endanger them. I understood, and left as soon as all my wounds healed and my hunger was content.

The nice, husbandless woman gave me lots of food to travel with along with clothing too. Once, when I got overconfident and assumed that they finally stopped the dumb search, was caught. Well, they caught where I had been camping out in the forest, anyway. The bastards burned everything I had there! My bags of food, my bags of clothing. Everything.

And to think I had actually considered bringing clothing along hunting too, but thought better of it when I remembered I would be swimming. I mean, come on. Do you actually _need_ clothing to swim? I would only be making myself colder since the clothing wouldn't dry very quickly. And hey, maybe the fish would even faint from my studliness. Then they would be even _easier_ to catch! That's what I had convinced myself earlier anyway, and decided to go hunting naked.

Ah, me and my bright ideas.

I ditched that area as soon as I saw the smoke rising from where I knew my camp was (when I had successfully gained 3 fish) and once again managed to snag an oversized shirt when I treaded dangerously close to one of the nearby towns a few days later. There were two shirts on the clothing line (and an underwear, but the thought of wearing someone else's underwear made me feel uncomfortable. Like, indirectly actually touching someone's...you know... _privates_...) One shirt was a deep green and the other a bright orange. It was as if the universe was taunting me with the brilliant orange color, teasing me and coaxing me to choose it. But luckily I had learned my lesson and instead chose the deep green. It helped me hide better though, so my choice didn't bother me much when I re-thought it over afterwards. I would live, after all.

Hopefully.

I knew I couldn't live like this forever though, yet all of the villages in the area had been notified of my 'species_' _and my physical appearance. So it was either attempt at trying to leave the area (key word; attempt), and most likely die in vain trying, _**OR**_ I could try and open up the portal to the demon world. Maybe even make a life there.

The answer was obvious.

My leg had gotten a cut sometime along the way though and was becoming a suspicious purplish green color. I could barely feel it too, which surely wasn't the best sign. Due to my handicap, I was forced to go to my other option of attempting to make it into the demon realm. That meant I had to return to my old home to retrieve something first.

* * *

After finally deciding that I had run far enough, I quickly pulled two gemstones out of my pocket. When Dad was still alive, he had told me how to use them and what they did- blah blah- in case of emergency- blah blah. So basically; I spark them together and try to make a fire. Then... Do I jump into the fire? I sort of stopped listening when a ramen bowl was placed in front of me. I still got the gist of it though.

Suddenly my sensitive ears picked up a distant sound. Fluffy, triangular, black-tipped orange ears flickered towards the sound so I could attempt at making it out. My eyes widened in recognition. The same sound that was sent out the day I was discovered, the day I was spotted with the orange shirt, and the day my camping site had been burnt to a crisp.

Alarms.

And not to be pessimistic or anything, but I was reasonably sure that it wasn't for someone's birthday.

Gathering up my courage, I quickly snapped my hands together and slid the gems against each other feverishly to create friction. Nothing. My eyebrows furrowed. Was I doing it wrong? About fifteen minutes of 'failed attempts and different approaches to ignite a fire' later, it seemed hopeless. Maybe these weren't the right gems? Maybe I had accidentally chosen the wrong ones from my Mom's old jewelry box?

No way, I remember the onyx gem and sapphire gem went together. So why-

"There's it is! There's the demon!" I heard someone shout. A female. One with obnoxiously large lungs judging by the volume of her voice. Either that, or the gods hated me and were purposely making it a totally silent afternoon so her voice seemed louder and carried a longer distance. That, and the fact that many human women seemed to be loud creatures. Not all, but most that I had encountered.

On the horizon line I saw several torches. They seemed to glow even more ominously as the setting sun finally decided to go to rest. The sky was dark yet alit with stars at the same time. A beautiful night, if not for the fact that I could practically _smell _my death approaching. Rapidly too.

"Fire, fire, fire, fiery, fire, fire, fire!" I chanted hopelessly, lazily rubbing the rocks together- letting the sharp edges of the roughly cut stones clash and spark. Sadly, the fires in the distance kept coming closer and closer while _my _unlit fire was being a stubborn ass. It wasn't until a human was in full view of me until I noticed another thing. The weapons.

They glistened in the light of the torches, seeming suddenly sharper and more dangerous now that their target was me. Sort of like when watching a horror movie. You say something looks dumb or easy, but when push comes to shove and _you're _forced in that situation; your opinion tends to change.

In one lasts surge of aimless hope, I smashed the two damn gems together and watched as fire practically _jumped_ from them. As soon as the black and blue sparkling flames flew to the dry leaves beneath my feet, next thing I knew I was swallowed up by spiraling flames and everything went black.

* * *

I groggily opened my eyes, waiting as my pupils adjusted their size to match the brightness of the area I was in. How was it daytime already? Or had I been unconscious for a while...?

Then everything hit.

The running, the being found, the finally getting the gems to work... Everything.

So... was I in the demon world? From what I could see, it looked pretty ordinary. I was lying in a forest, staring up at the bright daytime sky. I was lying on grass (not the soft kind, but the stiff kind that pokes you whenever you move) and I could vaguely tell that it wasn't very cold. In fact, it felt very comfortable- like springtime. Not like the chilly autumn in the human world. The absence of the brilliant oranges and reds (when my body was telling me it was supposed to be fall) made me feel uncomfortable and alone. Out of place.

I slowly sat up only to release a silent scream afterwards. I **ACHED **_all_ over! Doubling over in pain, I clutched my chest above my heart and tried to calm my breathing. After the pain lulled to a dull throbbing, I managed to stand. Well, wobbly stand then fall over on my face a few times, but eventually stand normally. Steadily. Confidently.

I was still undergarment and pantless, but luckily I was still wearing my trusty oversized shirt. I noticed offhandedly that all of the blood stains and dirt were off it. The shirt looked new. Looking down at my supposed-to-be bleeding or at least quickly-healing bare feet, I noticed that they were unblemished too. I blinked in surprise and confusion. Lifting my dress-like-shirt, I peered at where an ugly scar used to be. Key words being;_ used to be, _since it was no longer there.

I looked new, and clean. I _felt _new and clean. I sure as hell _smelled _new and clean- and I was unhindered. My hearing was as great as ever, my senses were sharp, and I could feel my life energy coursing through my body swiftly.

I felt like I used to as a kid.

Over the years in the human world, my... '_clearness' _seemed to fade. I felt less and less natural, and sort off... abnormal.

I felt strange and numb, as if I was somewhere I didn't belong. Sort of like things were fuzzy, though I could swear I was seeing fine. Or when you need to pop your ears and things sound weird, yet next thing you know you're still hearing things that normal humans can't. Like, I was normal, but I didn't _feel _normal.

But here,everything felt **right**. Like that moment when the person you've loved since forever finally confesses back and you hug, trying to be as close to each other as possible. Or you share an awkward, embarrassed, but cute hug. Either way it still feels right.

Or so I've heard. I've never actually been in love, so I guess that description may be a bit off. I mean, yeah I've had crushes for the pretty girls in town- but that was it. It was just a small crush. I barely even knew most of them, but they were nice to me and were pretty. Not that I cared much about looks anyway- they just needed to be nice to me. Then, as far as I knew, we were best buds.

That's how all kids were anyway though. Now we look back on it as being silly (who walks up to someone and asks 'Hey, can I be your friend?'), but it's actually more of a defense tactic for kids. For them to not feel so alone. Like a survival mechanism so you'd never be totally alone.

And it was easy too, since the other usually said "sure" no matter who you were- whether they knew you or not. Once you got to elementary school though, that's when the 'boys hang with boys' and 'girls hand with girls' crap began. Honestly- I have a right to play with dolls too! I can wear skirts and makeup if I want, bitch!

Ahem. But once you reach middle school man, you _really _need to use all of those friends to your advantage. That's when cliques start and your social status begins to matter. I found that whole phase bullshit though, so me and my gang sort of fit into several groups, yet still ganged together. Because we were just awesome like that.

Then there comes high school with all of the love and kisses and dating. I dated a few girls here and there, but that's also when I caught myself staring at guys more often than girls. So, I found out that I was bisexual. Maybe pansexual, but the titles didn't really matter to me. All I knew is that apparently I was more open minded than I thought. Sadly, most of the rest of the world wasn't, so I kept my preferences to myself and stuck with the classic heterosexual approach.

I mean, do sparks really seem to fly when you touch your perfect other? Is love at first sight even plausible? Does kissing actually feel as good as it looks like it does? Does being touchy-feely and constantly wanting to touch your significant other really mean anything?

How do you know when you've _found _that perfect someone? Do you really need to ask the person to be your boyfriend/girlfriend, or is it okay to just _feel it _and assume that you are even without asking? How do you know how far the other person is willing to go without putting pressure on them or making it awkward? How can you tell is your _**truly **_in love? Is there any way that you can tell if someone else likes _you_?

So many questions without any ways to find answers. I mean, I accepted long ago that I'm different and people don't seem to like different. But here, I'm with other monsters. Right? So I should be more accepted... right? Or maybe all monsters were heterosexual too... After musing for a bit, I decided that finding a makeshift shelter would be the best thing to do at the time.

Forcing my leadened legs to have a kick-start, energy coursed through me again and I felt like I could run forever. I felt so filled with life- it was almost scary. I'd never been necessarily active, but for some reason the thought of a nice game of soccer really appealed to me at the moment. Whether I had to play by myself again or I found someone who would join me didn't bother me in the least. I just needed to _**run**_! I needed vent out all this energy _somewhere_.

As I took off sprinting in no particular direction, I began wondering whether they even had games like soccer here.

* * *

"Jump, jump, jump, jumpity, jump, jump, jump!" I sang happily to myself, hopping like a curious rabbit over every single root. I was circling a large tree, purposely going around it over and over so that I could simply jump over the thick above-ground roots.

I was expecting to at least trip and fall over _once_, but more than a few times I could swear that the roots moved so that I wouldn't fall. Of course I couldn't have seen that though... Right?

Hopping a few more times over the thick wooden roots which rested peacefully on the land, I came to a stop. This was sort of pathetic. I ran from home, nearly died several times, and then when I finally escape, I'm alone. Still alone.

Hopping over _tree roots_ had even amused me. That's not good. Yes, it was helping me get rid of extra energy, but what 17 year old gorgeous (if I do say so myself) fox demon goes around singing and talking to himself on his free time? '_Apparently_ _me_', I mentally snorted.

Plopping down on the roots of the old tree, I sighed in annoyance. What to do now? Find shelter? But where? It had been at least 2 hours of searching for any signs of civilization then 1 hour of playing and I was still obnoxiously energetic and just as lost. A few times I thought that maybe the demon realm was basically just a forest and all the monsters acted like animals in the wild (which would explain the lack of civilization), but then I thought better of it. Or, at least, I _hoped _that wasn't true.

That would be such a let-down. Plus, I also thought that maybe I wasn't even _in _the demon world. Maybe I had just been transported to some random forest on some random part of the planet. That would also be a let-down, but maybe it wasn't so far off. All I knew was that I was lost and it would be getting dark soon. I wasn't even sure if I could survive the night- who knew if there were any dangerous creatures out there. I hadn't run into any as of yet, and I planned to keep it that way.

As my eyelids grew heavy, I slowly stood. Turning with a new determination in my eye, I grabbed onto the tree and used my bare feet to help me climb it. I'll tell you, it was not an easy feat. It was as if everywhere my foot touched spikes and thorns appeared, but I ignored it. If the tree could keep me off the ground for the night, it would be worth a few minor wounds.

Once I reached what I deemed an appropriate height, I climbed onto one of the thick branches and got comfy. It wouldn't have been my first time hiding in a tree, and for the practice from previous situations, I was grateful. Otherwise I'd have probably fallen off during the night. Luckily though, I was used to this and was comfortable enough with my skills that I knew I would be able to stay latched on (without disruption at least) all night.

Deciding to still play it safe though, I quickly transformed into my full demon form (except on a MUCH smaller scale) and curled up on the branch. Yes, like my trials, I could shrink my body's size. The annoying thing about my animalistic ears though is that they can't shrink extra small or extra large on their own. They, instead, switch to the appropriate size for the body I'd be wearing at the time.

Taking one last scan of the darkening area using my unique vision, I let my eyes slip shut- falling into a half-sleep half-away state.

* * *

I stirred a bit before taking a moment to evaluate my situation to see if anything was wrong. Well, for one, I surely wasn't sleeping on a branch anymore. While I could feel the sun licking my skin and eyelids, below me was very soft and cushiony. A bed, no doubt. Cracking open a sapphire eye, I realized I was incorrect. It wasn't a bed, but an oversized pillow. Like a dog's bed or something.

...

Oh shit.

I snapped up, nearly tripping over my furry limbs. My head snapped around the room I was currently in, noticing the valuable furniture and several maids scurrying around. From what I could tell, I was in a very large ballroom. All the women in their frilly dresses were scampering around from place to place, making quick last-minute changes. They all looked giddy and excited for something big. Something I was relatively sure I didn't want to be a part of.

Quickly standing up, all eyes in the room snapped to me. Not that I would be surprised. I mean, what would _you _do if suddenly a donkey-sized fox demon abruptly woke and stood up? Ignore it? I seriously doubt that.

I felt a hand brush my shoulder area and I turned to look at a boy. He had shaggy brown hair and two triangularly shaped red tattoos (or what I assumed were) on his tan cheeks. The dog-resembling boy suddenly grinned at me.

"Good morning sunshine," he chuckled. I glared at him.

"_What's going on?_" I asked, surprised when a few pips and small growls came out. The boy stared at me for a few seconds before answering.

"You're going to be Uchiha-sama's present... Right? That's what Sakura said. Each of us has to present a present to Uchiha-sama for his coming-of-age ceremony. She had to leave for a moment though, so I'm watching you."

"_**What?!**_" I squawked, about to attempt at fleeing the scene until I felt a tug around my neck from the boy himself.

A collar.

Brilliant.

"Calm down!" The boy hissed, his face growing pink as many other people began to stare and murmur. There were only like 7 maids and servants in the room, but still I heard a few 'unstable animal's and 'oh my god's here and there. "I promise, just deal with this for a while, okay? Uchiha-sama can be very overbearing at times, and it's been a tradition since like, _forever _to present presents-"

"Hah, you said present basically twice" I snorted. The boy gave me a slight glare, but I saw amusement in those ebony eyes.

"Anyway, it's a tradition in the Uchiha coming-of-age ceremonies. Poor Sakura's been extremely busy and just needs you for now, okay? Uchiha-sama probably won't even give you a second glance. It's that way with all of his presents. Half the time he doesn't even want them, he only accepts them because it's polite.

"As soon as all commotion dies down and it's obvious that you're just hanging around without him giving you any attention, you can leave if you want." the male explained.

"_But won't someone get in trouble?_" Curse my kind heart- I shouldn't even care! This Sakura douchebag basically kidnapped some demon off the streets! This is slavery I tell you! Abduction! Abuse! Unacceptable!

"We can just say that you're not very tame," the boy shrugged. I decided that I liked this guy.

"_Name's Naruto, by the way._" I supplied after a few silent seconds. The boy grinned.

"Kiba Inuzuka! Nice to meet you, Naruto!"

"_Oh, and like, do I have to stay in my fox form this whole time, or...?_" Kiba raised an eyebrow in confusion. "_Am I allowed to go in my human form...?_" Kiba's eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"Oh... Oh! _**OH**_!"

"_Yeah... oh...?_" The was getting weird.

"Only strong _full_ demons have the ability to take human forms." Kiba began explaining, probably due to noticing my confusion. "I just didn't know that _you_ were a full demon. Only half demons are forced to stay in their more animalistic form (if they're animal demons). And you know, since you were found in this form I just assumed..."

I nodded, understanding. "_Oh. So I don't have to, but since I'll be playing the 'pet', I should?_" I grinned while tilting my head, flashing pearly canine teeth.

"I guess," Kiba shrugged. "I knew you were weird form the beginning since your fur is yellow, not red. Plus you have seven tails, so..."

"_Jealous?_" I wagged my seven tails to show them off. Kiba laughed and shoved me. I wanted to do it back, but decided against it since I might accidentally crush him under my weight or something. I mean, I wasn't _**heavy**_, but I surely wasn't light enough that someone could lift me with _ease_.

Suddenly I noticed how many people had entered the room. There were about twice as many people in the room as there were in my old human village! A noticed a few were looking at me while the rest hadn't noticed. I also noted that few people didn't look as human as the others, with tails popping out here and there or horns or scales. It was... beautiful.

Then the doors opened a few people turned their heads, including me. I watched as a mop of bubblegum pink hair bobbed throughout the crowd, heading towards me. Kiba and I both sniffed for her particular scent, and Kiba sent me a look. I didn't understand at first, but once he mouthed the word 'Sakura', I nodded in understanding. When the pale, emerald-eyed girl approached, she sent Kiba look.

"Did you...?" She began, her voice was soft and even, obvious shame in it.

"Sakura," Kiba began. "This is Naruto. He understands your situation and has agreed." Sakura released a sigh and I watched as her whole frame seemed to be more at ease. She looked so fragile.

I noticed the bags underneath her beautiful eyes and the bandages around her slim, calloused fingers. Obviously she was a hard worker. A few barely noticeable bruises littered here and there, most likely from lifting or dropping heavy objects, and a few nearly-invisible healing scars marred her legs. The small scars though, like little nips. No big, ugly scars.

Somehow though Sakura still managed to look so fragile. She looked so angelic and sweet, hardworking and quiet in her own way. Not that I'd be the judge anyway. I barely knew her- though I've always been known for being very good at depicting one's character.

Her gorgeous eyes suddenly met mine.

She looked very scared for some reason, and I realized that it was probably because I was just sitting there staring at my 'captor'. Noticing my mistake, I quickly flashed a foxy grin and my tails swayed slightly.

"_Hey, Naruto at your service! And don't sweat it sweetie, I know that everyone has regrets makes mistakes._" Melodic sounds were released from my throat and I blushed at their musical tone. Well, _felt _like blushing considering foxes couldn't do such a thing. They could smile and grin though, apparently. Or maybe I was just special.

Sakura turned to Kiba in confusion, and I realized she couldn't understand me.

"He said 'Hi! Naruto, at your service! And I understand that everyone has regrets and makes mistakes.'" Kiba supplied. Sakura turned to me and let a small smile sprout on her beautiful face.

"Thank goodness, I thought he was threatening me or something." Sakura chuckled softly. I didn't like how she talked about me as if I wasn't there, but understood why.

"Naw, you can tell most of what they're meaning basically by the sounds they release. See, his voice was very pleasant sounding just now, so he was speaking in a soft and caring tone." Kiba turned to me as if silently asking if that was right. I huffed and immediately denied that I released such strangely mother-like sounds. Kiba laughed at me and I growled at him, shutting him up. He still had that shit-eating grin on his face though, so I swatted him with one of my tails.

"Naruto," Sakura interrupted our stare-down. I turned to her, hitting Kiba with my tail again when he had the nerve to say that he won. "I'm so sorry for this, again. I shouldn't have-"

"Sakura," I barked. She froze. "Shut the hell up. I can tell by your appearance that you're a hard worker, a nice one too. I can tell that you're ashamed of yourself," now Kiba began speaking over me, translating my words. "But I can also tell that you're a strong woman. I've just met you and already I trust you. I know that you're only doing this out of necessity and I promise that I'll do my best to be the awesomest companion ever. Until Uchiha-soombalamba grows bored of me and I can leave, at least."

Kiba finished translating a bit after me, and as soon as he was done Sakura turned to me. The most beautiful smile appeared on her kind face and immediately she ran forwards, hugging me tightly around my fluffy neck. At first I was surprised and suppressed the urge to lash out. Afterwards though, when I heard her whispering thank-you's in my black-tipped orange ears and kissing every inch of golden fur she could reach, I smiled warmly and nuzzled my head into her cherry-blossom hair.

Kiba then commented on how strange it was that my ears, muzzle, and lower legs blended into orange while my main body was yellow. I then continued to make remarks about _his _weird attributes and we began a stare-down again.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and Sakura let go, kissing me on my muzzle for good measure. Kiba made a gagging sound and I called him jealous.

"Welcome, welcome all!" A chipper voice announced. I flattened my ears to my head, not liking the loud sounds echoing all over the room. I noticed Kiba winced too, and made a note to ask what type of demon he was, later on. Unless it was rude. Then that may prove to be a problem.

I looked up to whom was speaking, noticing it was a pale, tall man with long inky blocks. His hair was tied in a low ponytail and I saw that he had two worry-lines running down his face, starting at the upper bridge of his nose. A weird guy, but he still looked unusually attractive. Weird. In fact, the whole crowd seemed to be drawn towards him.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my lovable Otouto's coming-of-age ceremony!" The man said joyously. At first I thought maybe he was just high on some drug that I wouldn't have minded using at the time, but apparently his happy attitude was normal since everyone in the audience was comfortable and all smiles. Kiba had scoffed when the man had said 'lovable' so I sniggered along even though I didn't know the 'Otouto'.

About an hour later of speeches and several other lame dudes making short half-assed complimentative blurbs too, all close friends were instructed to get in line to produce their present. Of course, Sakura was first in line so everyone easily got a look at the obnoxiously large fox next to her. I snorted at their strange stares. Weren't demon foxes common? Surely large animals weren't uncommon...

But apparently they were, because eyes filled with astonishment, excitement, confusion, fear, and amusement all stared back at me as Sakura and I walked forward. Saying it felt awkward would be an understatement. I had the urge to fucking pee all over the floor and make a mad dash to an exit! However, I once again fought the strange urges.

As we approached the stage, I was finally able to see the people all sitting on thrones behind the tall man who had been speaking earlier. There was an older male with brown hair and a stern face, and a young woman with long black hair and a gentle expression sitting on the golden seat next to him. There was an empty seat, presumably for the happy-go-lucky announcer guy who resembled them both, and then one last throne.

This last throne was filled with obviously the youngest of the family. He had raven black hair that almost looked blue in my vision and the same pale skin and coal black eyes as the rest of the family. He had an unreadable expression on his face and he was just gazing around the room -completely ignoring everything and everyone- as if everyone wasn't wasting their precious time for him. Immediately I knew he was a bastard, and that simply made things worse since I had to play the part of the 'amazing pet' until I was left alone.

"Sakura Haruno, what have you-" I stopped listening. The bastard finally looked over and our eyes met. I could swear I was going to explode. Or implode. Whichever one would make the guy stare at me and only me longer. I felt this weird pull and it was like bolts were running through my veins. I really wanted to get closer...

"This is Naruto, a strong seven-tailed kitsune demon. He's male and-" again I zoned out. The guy was still staring deeply into my blue eyes. As if in fear that he would see into my soul, read my thoughts, and maybe even find all my weird secrets if he stared any longer, I looked away and began sniffing the air like some dumb animal. I didn't even need to though, to be able to tell that the family before me was strong. I could tell by the heavy scent they were emitting.

"Do you, Sasuke Uchiha, do you accept Sakura Haruno's gift to you?" I wanted to pound my head against a wall. I hoped dearly that this announcer guy wouldn't ask that for _every_ single freaking gift.

'Sasuke'-bastard simply nodded his head. Sakura leaned in and whispered me a good-luck before she released my collar and I trotted over to the duck-ass styled haired prince. I sat to his right (away from the other thrones) and sat up straight, head held slightly higher. No, not because I was proud or anything, simply because I wanted to look taller than the guy next to me.

I mentally cursed his somehow sexy hairstyle for making him an inch or two taller.

"May I present to you, a jewel collection." A girl with two chestnut colored buns stated and bowed.

"Do you, Sasuke Uchiha, accept Tenten Seiryoku's gift?"

I turned my head to the left and watched Sasuke sigh and nod. He looked depressed, probably adding a few years to his actual age.

When the bastard's eye flickered towards the large seven-tailed animal sitting obediently to his left and caught it looking at him curiously, I looked away and instead watched as a creepy man walked towards the stage. He had an eerie grace with long black hair and nearly sickly-pale skin. Nothing like Sasuke's beautiful pale skin.

One deny-filled mental battle later (including my total non-attraction towards my 'master'), the snake-like man spoke.

"Why Sasuke-sama," the man spoke. I noticed how he didn't address Sasuke as 'Uchiha-summa' or whatever like the rest of the people did. It irked me for some reason, but Sasuke seemed used to it because he didn't bat an eyelash. The male bent forward, pushing his arms out in front of him and producing a... food?

"Whoever consumes this will be completely under your control"

Suspicious. That was the first word that came to my mind when I heard his little exclamation

"Do you, Sasuke Uchiha, accept Orochimaru Mazui's gift?"

Sasuke just grunted and I watched as the treat began glowing and then vanished, supposedly where all Sasuke's other gifts had gone. _Weeeird_.

The rest of the gifts were pretty cool, surely things you couldn't find in the human world. But other things were just plain old weird. I mean, who the hell gifts a prince a toilet made of ice? Would he even use that? Use your brains! Of course he would, on a hot day. But obviously it would melt on a hot day. Unless there was a spell on it or something...

"Now, we feast!" The announcer guy, whom I soon found out was Sasuke's older brother Itachi, announced. Suddenly all the guests left the room, supposedly to wait as all the flying tables and chairs lined up for their 'feast'. Kiba, who hadn't left the room, instead climbed up on the stage and came towards me. I noticed how he sent the side of Sasuke's head a glare, but it vanished when he saw me.

"How you holding up, buddy?" Kiba scratched my head and I snapped my mouth shut before my tongue came rolling out.

"_Fine,_" I pushed Kiba away using one of my tails. "_A little bored though. Prissy ass here hasn't even sent me a glance. I mean, come on! I'm fucking gorgeous!_" I whined, slightly annoyed that the sounds I was releasing all sounded strange.

Kiba laughed. "Isn't this a good thing though?"

"_Not while I just got here! I mean, come on! He's basically __**begging **__for me to piss in his drinks when he's not looking._"

"You should," Kiba whispered so only I would hear, before I slapped him with my tail.

"_Oh, Kiba. I'm not gonna have to eat anything weird am I?_"

Kiba's face split into that shit-eating grin again and I felt my mouth go dry. "I dunno, _are _you?"

"_Can't you-_"

"I have no control over the chef's," Kiba explained. "They'll serve you whatever they think fits."

As if on cue, a short guy wearing a chef's hat walked over to Kiba. "You're the animal expert, right? What do you think would be... fitting for this guy?" The short red-faced man jabbed a thumb in my direction. I glared at Kiba, who had the nerve to lie to my face. The brunette still had that grin on his face.

"I think some salted cow's tongue would suffice." I growled at Kiba, low in my throat and threateningly. "Or a few frog eyes?" I let my claws grow a bit, narrowing my sapphire eyes and growling louder. We seemed to be attracting a bit of attention, but I didn't care. I hadn't eaten in about 3 days- no way I was settling for some joke shit that Kiba was pulling.

"_Kiba, be serious or I'll grow to my full size and sit on you!_" I barked, smirking as the loud sound resonated through the room causing Kiba to wince again.

"As if you could," The brunette sent me a challenging glare. Oh, so he'd never seen the full size of an Uzumaki fox demon? Well today he'd get to see a miniature version!

Growling again, I stood. I shut my eyes in concentration, slowly releasing some tension in my body. It felt nice, removing the barriers around my body's size and letting it grow more towards its original size. I stopped short though, not wanting to reach the ceiling or kill _everyone _in the room due to my size. Now I was around the size of a house, yet somehow still managed to sit with extra space in my little corner near the moody prince.

I turned slightly then sat, right on a flabbergasted Kiba.

"I think we should serve him the normal stuff than any of us would eat," I heard him gasp from beneath my canine ass. Served the bastard right.

I slowly shrunk back to my donkey size, still sitting on Kiba. This time my bum only covered his stomach area though, so he easily pushed me off and we began a wrestling nip-and-claw game.

I stopped as Sasuke stood though, sighing in what I assumed was annoyance as he ignored me and proceeded towards the now nearly-full table area. I but Kiba's ear one last time before hopping off of him and scampering over to Sasuke. He gave me a glance and I flashed him a grin. He looked away and I felt like slapping him for even **daring **to blow off one of _**my **_grins. But restrained myself. Now was not the time.

I looked at the empty seat next to Sasuke, reading the slip which read 'Naruto'. Everyone sitting nearby was looking at the slip curiously too, wondering why there was an area for an animal at the table. I sighed, quickly transforming into my human form and making sure that I was still wearing my baggy shirt. Much to my approval I was, so I quietly slipped into the seat next to Sasuke. The chair was cold beneath my thinly clothed butt, but I suppressed the shiver which seemed to want to resonate throughout my body.

All eyes were on me.

I felt my face becoming warm and looked down, wanting nothing more than to disappear right then and there. Much to my relief, Kiba sat next to me and I quickly turned to him, flashing a grin.

"Yo," he said casually.

"Hey," I replied. Someone cleared their throat and all eyes turned towards Fugaku, Sasuke's father.

"May the feasting begin," he announced, chatter springing up almost right away. Food came flying into the room (literally) and placed themselves smugly on our plates. I was almost scared to bite into it, fearing that maybe my miniature roasted chicken would sprout bones, a head, and feathers before flying away.

I managed to eat it in the end though.

* * *

It was the end of the night and I was currently following Sasuke to his room. In my fox form, of course. The bastard still hadn't said a word to me all night! It was now becoming an actual possibility of me shitting on his face in his sleep. Once he woke up I'd have hit the hills though. Sucker.

Once we reached his door, he moved aside to let me walk in. I was actually very surprised by this action, so I basically trotted in with a lazy grin on my face. I felt special.

Then I realized how dark the room was and remembered the time. Where would I be sleeping? Sasuke didn't seem to care as he swiftly stripped of his clothes (except his boxers) and simply plopped on his bed. I saw around, wagging my tails for a few second before releasing a slight whine, snapping my jaw at the end causing it to cut off with a growl-like sound.

Nothing.

I ran around in circles a few times, barking once or twice. A pillow was chucked at me causing me to trip and hit the ground, but other than that, nothing. I narrowed my blue eyes in agitation, before stalking over towards my prey and pouncing. I grinned in victory when I felt my large body mass nearly squish the prince beneath me.

I nearly screamed- err, _barked loudly_ when a hand suddenly snaked around my neck, but held it back when I peeked down and saw an annoyed face peek out of the obsessively fluffy, navy comforter to glare sleepily at me. I yipped happily and licked his cheek, snuggling down next to him. He looked pissed, but by the way he began softly petting my head and scratching behind my ears causing me to purr, most wouldn't have even noticed the slight scowl.

Maybe being his pretend perfect pet wouldn't be so bad after all...

**tbc...?**

* * *

**AN: **16 FUCKING PAGES- This is one fucking long chapter. I'll tell you, I really had to shag ass to finish all edits (though I only went over this once, so please excuse errors). You have no idea how much I wanted to separate it, but I honestly really wanted you guys to get a real taste of how things will be. Like, how before you quit on something, you usually watch the first few episodes to see if it's what you're interested in.

However, I'm not sure how long the next one will be. I guess reviews really fuel me, so with a few of those then I'll definitely find the inspiration to continue.


End file.
